Black Like Shadows
by CaptainSunset
Summary: With his soul a festering pit of rage, Shadow The Hedgehog sets out on an epic quest for revenge... Rated M for violence, language, sex and general badassery -THIS IS A PARODY-
1. Freak On A Leash

Chapter 1: Freak On A Leash

The air was cool in the night as Shadow stood over the city of Station Sqaure. It had been 5 years since he saved the earth from Black Doom's asteroid, and although he had been recognized as a hero, he didn't want the attention. He just wanted to be alone. Lighting a cigarette, Shadow scowled, taking a hit of the tobacco.

"Fucking humans" he muttered "I hate them"

Suddenly a huge shadow began to loom over the city. Shadow glanced up to see what it was. It was the Egg Carrier Mk 3, with Eggman surely on board. Suddenly, the giant screens in Station Square flickered on and Eggman appeared on them.

He howled in laughter as the crowd below stared in shock at the screen. Finally he spoke

"GREETINGS EVERYONE" he echoed "I AM DR EGGMAN! I'M SURE BY NOW YOU ARE AWARE OF THE APPEARANCE OF MY GLORIOUS EGG CARRIER MK3. SUCH A FINE PIECE OF CRAFT, HMM?"

Shadow scowled

What was that fat egg shaped motherfucker doing now? He'd die for this!

"NOW" Eggman continued "MY REQUEST IS SIMPLE. ALLOW ME TO TAKE OVER THIS CITY AND I ALL SPARE YOU ALL. IF NOT-"

He paused and smirked, curling his mustache

"THEN I KILL YOU ALL!"

The crowd erupted into a rapt of screams and terror as Eggman cackled. The screen flickered off and everyone devolved into madness. The streets erupted into riots and fights. Shadow scowled at them all and lit an illegal marijuana cigarette. He inhaled and smirked and said "I don't give a fuck what happens to these stupid fucking humans"

He turned to walk away when suddenly he stopped. His mind began racing as he recalled his final days in ARK, his promise to Maria. He scowled and took another hit of the blunt.

"Fuck" he muttered "Guess I better help then"

Shadow turned and leaped from the rooftop, doing a backflip and landing in his black Mustang on the streets below. Putting a Linkin Park CD into the CD player, he hit the gas and sped off to Sonic's house


	2. One Step Closer

Chapter 2: One Step Closer

Shadow sped off down the highway to Sonic's house. The radio was blasting one of Shadow's favorite songs: Papercut by Linkin Park. It was extremely deep and Shadow connected with it. The darkness in his soul resonated with the intensity and rage of the music. Shadow took another hit of the weed and inhaled. It was good marijuana. He grew it himself and was the most notorious drug dealer in Station Square. He would make around $500,000 a month selling his weed in his massive drug ring. Knuckles and Vector were his main dealers and they got a reasonable cut of the share, and by that they got nothing as Shadow would threaten to kill them if they asked for the cash. He was that hardcore. The police knew of Shadow's drug ring but they were too scared to do anything as they knew he would fucking massacre them all. The police were also tied in with the drug ring and were addicted to Shadow's intense weed. They couldn't do anything. The music was blasting full belt and shadow sang along to the lyrics, but changed them to make them more hardcore

"Why does it feel like death today?

Something in here's gonna kill some shit

Why am I so dangerous today?

Death is all I got left

I don't know what got me first

Or how the rage was fed

But I know just what it feels like

Cause you're gonna be fucking dead"

Shadow laughed and took another hit of the hard pot. He was that cool. He pulled up at Sonic's house and put on his sunglasses and took another hit of his pot cigarette. He opened the door to his Mustang and stepped out. He hammered on the door and it opened. Sonic was on the other side. He said "Oh hi Shadow. What's up?"

Shadow scowled and said "You should know. Eggman is back"

Sonic was shocked and shouted "What?!"

Shadow nodded and pointed at the distance, to the Egg Carrier. Sonic was shocked and said "What the hell!?" Shadow nodded and said "Hmm, so shall we go and kill that fucking dick?"

Sonic shook his head and said "I don't want to kill him Shadow"

Suddenly behind Sonic stepped out someone from behind him. It was Amy. She was wearing a tight dress and had huge tits. Shadow's dick went hard and he smiled at her.

"Hey Amy" he smirked. Amy giggled and gave Shadow a little wave. Sonic didn't know about Shadow and Amy's affair. Sonic had a tiny 3 inch dick, compared to Shadow's 12 incher.

"Let's go then, Shadow" said Sonic, turning around and kissing Amy on the cheek. She smiled back at him and he turned around to leave. When Sonic wasn't looking, Shadow grabbed Amy's boobs and made her out with tongues. Sonic didn't notice and shadow whispered to Amy "I'll see ya soon babe"

Shadow turned around and followed Sonic to the mustang. Shadow got in the drivers seat and sonic sat in the passenger. Shadow lit another hard drug cig and put on his sunglasses. Sonic scowled and said "Those drugs are no good for you shadow"

Shadow said "I don't give a fuck, Sonic. Who's car is this anyway? Now shut the fuck up and lets go"

Sonic sighed and Shadow floored the gas, speeding off towards his apartment.

"Eh, Where are we going?" Sonic asked

"My place. I gotta grab some stuff" shadow told him, taking a huff of the drugs. Shadow turned on the radio and put it on full blast. The song was Freak On A Leash by Korn. Sonic scowled but didn't say anything. He preferred gay bands like Justin Bieber, The 1975 and Ariana Grande compared to the heavy metal stuff that Shadow liked. He was just a fucking loser like that. Shadow parked the mustang outside his apartment and hopped out, going into the building with Sonic following behind. Shadow walked up the stairs to his lot and took out his keys. Shadow lived in number 66 but on the door he had carved an extra 6 to make it room 666! Sonic shivered at Shadow's scary attitude. They went inside and shadow wandered towards his bedroom. Sonic

Looked around the apartment and was more and more unnerved. The apartment was painted entirely black. There were posters for bands like Drowning Pool and Creed on the walls. There was a stereo playing another of shadows favorite songs Down with the sickness by Disturbed. Sonic followed shadow into his room where shadow pushed a switch on the wall. The wall slid open and behind it was a small room filled with weapons. Sonic was shocked. This couldn't be legal?

Shadow chuckled when he saw Sonic's scarred face.

Shadow went to the gun wall and grabbed a Double barreled shotgun and a regular shotgun, sawn off. He grabbed an Uzi, a Beretta and an AK-47. He turned to sonic and said "Watch this"

He pulled another switch and a secret compartment was revealed. Shadow opened it and took out a gleaming katana. Sonic gasped at that. The Katana was 150 inches across and had kanji carved into it that translated to "The darkness in my soul will destroy this world". Shadow was fluent in Japanese.

He pointed the blade at Sonic and said

"This is my blade Tetsume. Anata wa watashi ni chosen suru?"

Sonic eyed the mighty blade and gulped. Shadow laughed and left the room with the weapons. Sonic followed nervously. They both left the room and shadow locked the apartment behind them.


	3. Wait and Bleed

Chapter 3:

Wait and Bleed

Sonic and Shadow hoped back into the Mustang and sped off to Station Square.

"Shadow" Sonic said "Why do you need all those weapons anyway?"

Shadow laughed and turned to sonic scowling "Are you fucking retarded? To fight our way through of course"

Sonic shook his head and said

"but shadow we never usually use them and it still gets the job done"

Shadow laughed again and said "This isn't for fighting Sonic"

He paused and took a huff

Of his weed and said

"It's for killing"

Sonic gasped and said

"Shadow! Stop the car now"

Shadow rolled his eyes and pulled the car over.

"What?" He asked

Sonic glared at him

"I'm not killing anyone, Shadow! That isn't cool" he shouted

Shadow furrowed his brow and chuckled lightly

"What, and let that fat fuck Eggman come back again and again. This is the only way Sonic. If you don't like it you can fuck off"

Sonic scowled and realized there was no reasoning with him. He decided he would stop Shadow before he did anything dangerous. Shadow smirked and said

"Good. Now shut your fucking mouth"

Sonic glared at him but sat back and sighed. Shadow hit the gas and they sped off again towards station square.

A few moments later, they pulled up at Station Square, right underneath the Egg Carrier.

"How are we gonna get in there?" Sonic asked

Shadow smirked and said "Easy. Watch this"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. A chaos emerald. Sonic gasped again

"Where did you get that?" He asked

Shadow laughed and shook his head

"I stole it from the museum of ancient jewels. I deserve it more than some stupid fucking museum does"

Sonic was about to lecture Shadow but decided he didn't want to be insulted again and said "Let's just get this over with"

Shadow smirked and said "Alright then"

They both got out the car and stood next to each other. Shadow raised the emerald and said

"CHAOS CONTROL"

In a flash they teleported away and arrived on the egg carrier.

"Where to first?" Sonic asked

Shadow looked around and sighed

"We have to find the control room first" he explained, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his AK.

"This should be fun"

Sonic and shadow set off down the corridor's of the egg carrier, trying to find the control room. As they ran round a corner, an alarm went off. A robot guard had spotted them.

*HALT HALT* it screeched, setting off its alarm. Sonic was about to homing attack the robot but shadow stopped him.

"I'll do this" he said

Shadow aimed his rifle and opened fire on the robot, screaming at the top of his lungs

"EAT THIS YOU FUCKING ROBOT PIECE OF TRASH"

He emptied his clip into the robot, which turned into a scrap of metal on the floor. Shadow laughed manically as the robot's life systems turned off

"Calm down shadow" sonic insisted, but shadow was out for blood now. A camera in the corridor had captured the whole thing. Shadow noticed it and aimed the

Gun at the camera and screamed "YOURE GONNA FUCKING DIE EGGFAG"

He fired at the camera and destroyed it. From the control room, Eggman sat watching the commotion. He scowled and turned to his robot guards.

"Set systems to red alert. Make sure they don't get here" he ordered "Leave me alone too. I need some time to think"

The robot guards headed off and left Eggman to his own devices. The door locked shut behind them leaving the doctor alone with his

Thoughts. Slowly eggman undid his trousers, taking out his cock. He began to imagine something that always got him erect. Rouge The Bat. He thought of her naked and him pounding her vertical smile with his thick rod.

"OH ROUGE" Eggman screamed "YOUR PUSSY FEELS SOOOOO GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD"

As ggman fantasized more and more he climaxed and came all over his desk. He cleaned up and laughed to himself.

From inside a corridor, shadow grabbed his buretta and fired at some more guards, destroying them. Shadow was full of rage and anger. Sonic was fighting some more guards as Shadow went crazy. He grabbed a guard and crushed its entire body with his bare hands. He laughed manically as he tore it to shreds. Sonic looked on in horror as Shadow went crazy.

"What the heck is wrong with shadow?"

Shadow was in a frenzy, massacring all the robots in site. He screamed "FUCK YOU GAY ROBOTS" as he tore ones head off and crushed it against a wall. He laughed manically amongst the carnage as Sonic watched in horror.

Shadow glanced around and ran to the end of the corridor with sonic in hot pursuit. The lust for blood was strong inside shadow


	4. Ball Tongue

The heavy footsteps increased as Shadow ran down the hallway towards Eggman's chamber. He'd been here before. This place was familiar. Too familiar. As shadow ran, the past can rushing back to him.

"So shadow" said Rouge as she put her hand on his shoulder "What are you gonna do now that Black Doom has been defeated?"

Shadow slumped back and took a huff of his cigarette.

"I don't know" he replied "But now that I finally know of my past, I can start living for today"

Rouge smiled and lay down next to him, rubbing her hands across his chest.

"That's good" she whispered

Within a second, she was on top of him, her suit already off. Shadow smirked. She knew how to please. Shadow chuckled and grabbed onto her waist, pushing his 12 inch into her womb. He began to shake up and down as rouge moaned. Shadow made out with her boobs and fucked her clitoris as he rode her faster and faster

"Yes!" Rouge called out "MAKE BABIES WITH ME!"

*BANG*

The blood spatter hit shadow's face as he opened his eyes in shock. Rouge was wide eyed, a bullet hole directly in his chest. She looked at it with tears in her eyes. Shadow screamed out "ROOOUUGE". She fell down onto him and began to shiver. Shadow pulled out and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her frantically.

"Rouge no!" Shadow cried out. It was too late. She had gone cold. Shadows eyes widened and filled with tears. He turned up with rage brimming in him to see who had done this. Standing a few meters away was Eggman, pistol in hand

"Y-Y-Y-ou..." shadow said as he shook with rage "Y-Y-YOU DID THIS!"

Eggman cackled as he cocked the gun and aimed at shadow

"That's right" he mocked, licking his lips

Shadow screamed in a rage

"WHHHYYYYY?"

Eggman cackled and then said

"Simple. If I can't have her. No one can"

Shadow's eyes went a deep black and he screamed. Electricity crackled around him as his body turned a glowing purple. Eggamn gasped and stepped back, reading his escape pod next to him.

Shadow roared and grew fangs and claws. This was Dark Shadow!

He screamed "EGGMAN YOU FUCKING CUNT! I'M GONNA FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU!"

He rushed at the doctor but before he could do anything, Eggman fired the gun, striking shadow in the arm. Shadow fell back, and his form disappeared. He had just enough time to see Eggman's pod fly off into the clouds. Shadow screamed and punched the ground. HE got up and went over to Rouge's body. Slowly he kissed her forehead and picked her body up, walking into the city below.

The funeral was bittersweet. Everyone came to pay their respects. Amy and Cream were in tears and everyone was sad. Vector came up and spoke a few words about her and then everyone gathered around the coffin. Shadow leaned in and kissed Rouge's body and when no one was looking played with her boobs and pussy. They lowered the coffin into the ground and they all left.

As everyone was leaving, Sonix went over to shadow and said

"Hey Shadow. I just wanna let you know that we're here for you"

Shadow turned to sonic and said

"Piss off fuckhog! I don't give a fuck anymore! All I want is to rip that Eggman's head from his body and to shit down his throat. Now fuck off and let me be!"

Sonic sighed and walked away as shadow stood on the hill and glared. He would get his revenge. He would kill Eggman. That night shadow went into his house and began screaming. He took out some paint and painted the walls black. He put on slipknot on full blast, and began cutting his arms while screaming and cry. He punched the walls and punched a hole in a few. There was a knock at the door and shadow opened it. It was Jack The Badger, his neighbor.

"Hey Shadow" said Jack "I was just wondering if you could keep the noi-"

*BANG*

Shadow fired his magnum into Jack's face, blowing his head open and sending brain and blood all over the wall. Shadow dragged the corpse inside and then Shadow then threw the body out of his window into the garbage below. He put Korn on and began screaming the lyrics as he cried

"DO YOU EVER SEE OUTSIDE YOUR FEARS?

THINKING ABOUT YOUR LIFE

THINKING ABOUT YOUR INNER FEARS?!"

Shadow began crying and screaming as he carved the words 'HATE', 'KILL' and 'MURDER' into his arms. In his anger he grabbed an AK and stormed out the apartment. He went down to a local mall and kicked open the main doors. The mall was packed full of people in the entrance and they all screamed as they saw Shadow, dressed in a hockey mask, wearing a black leather trench coat and armed with a gun. He screamed "READY TO FUCKING DIE?!"

He aimed the gun and opened fire into the crowd. Everyone tried to run but shadow gunned them down. People were running and crying but Shadow killed them with a bullet to the head. When everyone was running shadow went into a small cD store in the wall and stole the latest Nine Inch Nails record. He then killed the owner of the store and took the money from the register. He then went to a small side store and stole a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and inhaled as he observed the chaos. He laughed manically to himself. He must have killed at least 132 people. A new record!

Shadow stepped out and saw the Police outside had surrounded the building. Shadow decided he would facw them and he kicked the door to the mall

Open. The police screamed

"FREEZE" and Shadow had about 5000 guns pointed at him. Shadow laughed and said "YOUR BULLETS ARE WORTHLESS"

And began to scream as his body turned red

Some of the officers tried to escape but they were trapped. Shadow screamed "CHAOS BLAST"

The explosion enveloped the mall and killed all the cops, ripping them apart. Shadow laughed like a maniac as the body count for higher and higher before suddenly he was pelted with dozens of tranquilizer darts. Shadow screamed

"FUCK" before he passed out and the cops arrested him.

The trial came the next week. Shadow was charged with mass homocide for killing exactly 784 people, which included 652 cops. When the judge was about to sentence Shadow to death, Shadow said

"Do it Judge. Do that, and I'll fucking rip your fucking head off and eat your fucking guts"

The judge stopped and was terrified and so then he dismissed shadow, giving him diplomatic immunity. Shadow could do what ever he wanted now, and no one could stop him. Everyone lived in fear when they saw Shadow, in case he went crazy and killed everyone in Station Square or possibly the world!

Shadow rushed down the corridor. He had to

Kill eggman. For rouge. He came to the door labeled "Control room". Shadow loaded his gun and opened the door


	5. By Myself

*bang*

As soon as the door swung open, Shadow dove out the way as Eggman opened fire on Shadow

"Damn!" He shouted as he emptied the clip while aiming at the hedgehog. But shadow was too fast for a bullet. He spun round and screamed in rage before roundhouse kicking eggman in the face, knocking him to the floor and sending the gun into the air behind shadow. Eggman was about to get up before shadow rammed his hand around his throat and began to choke the doctor. Eggman struggled for air as the hedgehog tightened his grip. Shadow's eyes were filled with rage and sadness as he started to crush eggman's wind pipe

"I'm gonna fucking slaughter you!" Shadow screamed as he clenched in. Eggman grabbed at Shadow's arms trying desperately to get him off, but Shadow was too strong. He was too far gone now.

"SHADOW STOP!"

Shadow eyes widened and loosened his grip on the doctor's throat. He turned around to see Sonic in the doorway. He was horrified. Shadow was actually

Going to kill Eggman!

"Let him go Shadow!" Sonic demanded, stepping toward the other hedgehog

"FUCK YOU SONIC. HE DESVERES TO DIE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ROUGE" Shadow screamed in fury "I'LL RIP HIS FUCKING HEART OUT AND SHOW IT TO HIM BEFORE HE DIES SO HE CAN SEE HOW BLACK IT IS, LIKE MY SOOOUUUUULLLLL"

"No!" Sonic shouted "That makes you as bad as him!"

Shadow furrowed his brow and let go of Eggman's neck. The doctor let out a huge gasp and began to inhale deeply.

"W-What a-are you doing?" He stammered, rubbing his throat to sooth it.

Shadow turned and walked past Sonic, staring at the doorway. His eyes seemed empty, like he was lost. Sonic shook his head and bent down next to eggman.

"You're going to jail for a long time, Eggman" Sonic explained "And maybe there you'll better

Yourself and become a bet-"

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks as a blade pierced his throat, ripping through his neck and impaling his wind pipe. His blood splattered onto Eggman's face as he stared in horror. Shadow loomed behind Sonic, clutching his katana blade, now deep in Sonic's jugular. Sonic eyes filled with tears as he began to choke and splutter as his throat filled with blood. He coughed up a mix of gore and vomit and began to huff and thrash about. Drops of blood rained from his throats before shadow pulled the blade out, and a fountain of blood erupted from the wound, coating the walls in his blood. Eggman was drenched in the blood now, his eyes wide with terror. Sonic collapsed on to his chest and twitched violently before finally

Going limp. He was dead. Shadow had lost it. He had gone over the deep end. Slowly he brought the blade to his mouth and ran his tongue along the steel, licking the blood off it and taking it into his mouth. He licked his lips and grinned menacingly.

"Good" Shadow snarled "Now that blue fag lord is dead, nothing will stand in my way"

Eggman stammered in fear and began to crawl back as Shadow approached.

"S-Shadow we can work this out! Join me by m-my side and we can rule this earth!" Eggman tried to persuade

Shadow smirked and stepped closer. Egman backed up against the cold steel wall and began to

Panic

"S-shadow please there's no need to be irrational!" Eggman spluttered as Shadow loomed over. Tears ran down eggman's cheeks as shadow began to cackle.

"Please don't kill me!" Egg man begged. Shadow grinned again

"Too late retard" he laughed

Before eggman could think, Shadow had plowed his foot into his face. His teeth shattered and ripped his gums apart. His glasses broke apart sending shards of

Glass

Into his eyes and cheeks. He screamed in pain before shadow grabbed him by the mustache and lifted him into the air. Eggman screamed and thrashed about but it was no use. Shadow grabbed the doctors head and slammed his body against the floor. Putting his foot on the doctor's chest, he grabbed his head and pulled. Egan screamed and cried as shadow pulled and pulled. After a few agonizing seconds there was a sickening *crunch* and eggman began to thrash about before slowly becoming limp. In his last few breathes he stammered out

"I-I'm glad you suffered. I'm glad she's dead" eggman moaned through his broken teeth "see you in hell shadow"

Shadow's eyes gleamed In rage. He screamed and pulled harder. Eggman's neck cracked apart and his neck began to sever. Shadow grabbed his throat and crushed it in bare hands, revealing the doctor's spinal cord. Shadow pulled one last time and ripped Eggman's head off. A geyser of blood and gore rocketed from the wound, coating shadow in it. He screamed in rage and insanity as he held the doctor's severed head up into the air before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. Before long it was little more than a puddle of bone and muscle tissue. Shadow fell to his knees and vomited everywhere, before passing out in the blood


	6. Eraser

When shadow awoke, he was in a small steel room on a table. He got up and looked around, his head hurt bad. He looked around the room and was deeply confused

"Where the fuck am i?" He mumbled, rubbing his head. He reached into his pocket and found his ammo and handgun had gone. Shadow grumbled and reached into his other pocket. There was a small compartment in his pocket which wasn't easy to see. Shadow opened it and reached inside, and took the stuff out. It was his iPod and a few marijuana cigarettes. He laughed to himself and lit an drug cigarette. He put his ipod on and listened to Surfacing by Slipknot and started blasting it out loud, not giving a damn. After the song was over, Shadow finished his weed and sat down on the floor. He was about to put on the next track when suddenly the door opened up. Shadow looked up and two guards armed wit sub machine guns walked in.

"Shadow The Hedgehog" one of them said "Come with us"

Shadow scowled and said "Why the fuck should I follow you fucking faggots?"

The guards aimed their rifles and one of then said "We have authorization to shoot you if you do not comply"

Shadow scowled again and stood up, walking next to the guards and following them out the room. They walked down the long steel corridor. Shadow looked over and saw the door they were walking to. Eventually it swung open and they walked inside. It was a huge control room. There were loads of computers with workers at them. The guards pushed shadow forward and into the center of the room where a man was standing.

Shadow said "hey! Who are you and why am I here?"

The man turned around, and Shadow's eyes widened. It was the commander. Shadow scowled. The commander chuckled and said "Surprised to see me, Shadow?"

Shadow laughed and said "Surpised? Not a chance you fucker. Now tell me what the fuck I'm doing here"

The commander sighed and turned around to face the main computer.

"We sent a reacon team to breach the egg carrier. We found everyone inside dead" he said "Then we found you. Covered in blood and vomit. Sonic, the hero, was dead. And Eggman..."

There was a silence before shadow starting to laugh manically

"So I really did kill those fools" he cackled

The commander spun around and pulled out his hand gun, aiming it at Shadow's skull.

"This is no laughing matter Shadow" The commander shouted "You murdered Sonic"

Shadow smirked and nodded

"He shouldn't have gotten in my way"

The commander's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, gripping the trigger.

"Do it" Shadow mocked him "Do it you dumb fucker"

The commander clenched his fist and pushed the gun against shadows forehead, sweat running down his face. Shadow began laughing as the Commander struggled to pull the trigger. He put the gun down

"You win shadow" the commander spat "I would shoot you here, but we need your help"

Shadow raised an eyebrow

"What? You want my help?! After you try to kill me?! Fuck You motherfucker!" He screamed

The commander sighed and turned back to the screen

"After we found the bodies, our recon squad picked up a signal

In the depths of the Egg Carrier" he said "When we tracked it into the sub systems, we found it was a beacon"

Shadow scoffed and stuck his middle finger up at the commander

"Get to the fucking chase" he yelled

The commander scowled and said

"We found a beacon that was going into deep space. When we scanned where it was going we found something. A ship. Larger than this planet and Mars combined. It's an alien ship"

Shadow raised an eyebrow and said "What? An Alien Ship?"

The commander nodded and turned around. His eyes gleamed and he said "furthurmore the ship was teaming with Chaos Energy. We fear they may be harnessing the Chaos Power. We sent them a message and they replied with a threat to destroy the Earth" Shadow's eyes widened and he crossed his arms.

"Good" he muttered "Everyone will finally fucking die"

The commander slammed his fist onto the desk and shouted "LISTEN SHADOW. THIS IS SERIOUS, WE WILL NOT ALLOW AN ALIEN MENACE TO DESTROY THIS EARTH"

Shadow smirked and took out another cigarette, lighting it and inhaling the smoke.

"Whatever, What do you want from me anyway?" He asked, exhaling

The commander sighed and turned to Shadow

"Given how they could be using Chaos Energy, this could be something on the same level as the Eclipse Cannon. We want you to make contact with the alien ship and annihilate them"

There was silence and then Shadow burst out laughing

"That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. Alright, I'll do it." He said

The commander sighed and turned back to the computer.

"Thank you Shadow. The world will be in your debt"

Shadow turned to leave the room, throwing his cigarette onto the ground and stamping on it.

"It already was" he muttered, the door closing behind him.


	7. Helmet In The Bush

Sonic's funeral was very upsetting for everyone but Shadow because he didn't give a fuck. No one knew that Shadow had killed Sonic, they just assumed that Eggman had done it. Everyone gathered around the coffin and everyone was crying. Amy was very sad and she threw herself on the coffin and was screaming and crying. Tails the gay fagget and Knuckles were also very sad except for Shadow who was acting pouty as usual but inside was laughing like a madman because he was the one who killed Sonic and no one would ever know.

Knuckles and Tails said a few words before they lowered the coffin

"First Rouge, and then Sonic" Knuckles said while crying "I'm glad Sggman is burning in hell"

Tails was crying so hard he could hardly even speak properly. Then they lowered Sonic's coffin into ground. Everyone went inside except for Shadow who stood

Over the grave.

"See you later" Shadow laughed "Fuckhog"

Shadow whipped out his massive cock and pissed on Sonic's grad. He turned around and walked inside. Amy was still crying. Shadow could see her hard boobs through her dress. His 14" got erect and he wanted to fuck her. Shadow went over to Amy when she was alone and said "Hey Amy, I know it's tough but I'm always here for you"

Amy nodded and smiled and said "Thank you Shadow. I knew I could rely on you"

She leaned in and kissed Shadow's cheek. He looked around and said "Hey Amy, lets go somewhere quiet yeah?"

Amy was shocked and said "Shadow! Not now! I'm still grieving from Sonic's death"

Shadow got angry and said sternly "Losten here cunt, I'm horny and I want some sex. Give it now or I'll tell everyone here that you've been fucking me the whole time"

Amy was shocked and then said "Shadow, you're so fierce. That turns me on!"

She licked her lips and took Shadow by the hand, leading him to a broom closet in the next room. They locked the door and Shadpw whipped out his Mega cock. Amy took out her vagina and boobs. Shadow played with both of them and sucked on her titty. Amy moaned "Oh oh oh shadow!"

Shadow bit her nipple and then shoved his fist into her pussy. She screamed in pleasure as Shadow grabbed his HARD COCK and pushed Amy to the ground.

"I'm sick of having sex with your pussy. I think I'll go in the poop chute today"

Shadow spat on his hard 14" cock and then jammed it into Amy's tight asshole. She screamed in pain and ecstasy as Shadow began to fuck her and fuck her. Eventually Amy came from her clitorus and Shadow shot his come in her butt. It was cold and she shivered. Shadow pulled out and grabbed a broom and said "ready for the wood?" And the jammed It in Amy's ass with no lube. Amy came twelve times and Shadow pulled it out and made out with Amy before leaving her their in the closet covered in come. He laughed and before leaving he said "I did it all for the nookie, bitch"

The next day, Shadow was at home playing his guitar. He tuned it and began playing his favorite song, Papercut by Linkin Park. It was a song filled with rage and sadness. Like Shadow's soul. He played a sick metal riff and then suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up and said "What?"

It was the commander. He said "Shadow, we need you down at HQ"

Shadow sighed and said "Fuck off, I'm busy"

He was about to put the phone down before the commander shouted "Please, it's urgent"

Shadow scowled and muttered "ugh fine. I'll be there soon"

Shadow went downstairs and hopped into his mustang, lighting a heavy blunt. He going a deep inhale and got stoned and laughed to himself, putting in his favorite Slipknot CD and speeding off towards the HQ.

Shadow arrived at the HQ three hours later. When he walked into the control room, the Commander was pissed off.

"Shadow!" He shouted "Where the Hell were you?! You're 3 hours late"

Shadow smirked and said "Sorry Commander, I had to attend to a "deal" and sadly the guy wasn't satisfied with his product. So me and Vector showed him how it's done"

The commander shuddered. He knew how violent Shadow's drug deals were. The commander himself had experienced it as well. He still had no feeling in his left leg. The commander scowled and turned back to the computer screen.

"It doesn't matter. We've received a coded message from the Alien Ship. The crew are working on decoding it now"

Shadow scowled and took out his cigarettes, lighting one and huffing.

"How long with this take? I got better things to do than wait for some faggot aliens to say something"

Suddenly a worker at the computer desk stood up and shouted

"Commander! The code has been cracked"

"Put it on the main screen!" He replied

The main computer flicked and the video came on. There was a black figure standing, in the center of the room, dressed in a black cloak and in the shadows.

"Greetings fools" The figure said

Shadow's eyes widened. That voice. He recognized it

"It's been a while hasn't it"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Shadow almost screamed in shock. It was Eggman, perfectly healthy and alive.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Shadow screamed. The commander gasped "Eggman?!"

Eggman cackled and said "I supposed you will be shocked to see me alive? Don't worry, I have an explanation for that!"

Shadow was shaking in rage, tears filling in his eyes as he thought back to Rouge. He couldn't even avenge her. He felt like screaming.

Eggman continued "It looks like my cloning system worked out swimmingly. You see, fools, I was able to sufficiently clone myself and create a decoy while I finished my masterplan. It took me 5 years but I finally managed to succeed! Shadow! The Eggman you killed was a copy! A fake! It was all for nothing! You didn't avenge anyone!"

Shadow's eyes filled with rage as he clenched his fists together. He began to shake violently in anger

"While I was using my time in deep space accordingly, I discovered this"

A picture of a strange mass of cells appeared on the screen before cutting back to Eggman.

"These cells were extracted from the remains of the Space Colony Ark development room! Where you were created, Shadow!"

The commander's eyes gleamed as he remembered that day. Black Doom.

Eggman chuckled and continued

"Through the use of my genius and with the help of these cells, I have perfected my craft! I have surpassed what my Grandfather wanted to create! The True Ultimate Lifeform! Shadow, prepare to meet your doom!"

Eggman disappeared out of frame and a figure stepped into the light. It was a hedgehog, this time all Purple and with a huge Scar over his eye. He was wearing sneakers with spikes on them and had long quills that reached below his back. His eyes were black and he had an X shape on his chest. He also had sharp fangs and claws underneath his fingerless gloves.

"THIS IS MY FINEST CREATION! XERO THE HEDGEHOG!"

Xero smirked and pointed his finger at the camera and said "See you soon Shadow" before firing a Blast at the camera, ending the video.

There was silence in the room before the commander finally spoke

"Launch the jet Squadron" he muttered, his right hand man saluting him and leaving the room.

Shadow was shaking in rage, tears building in his eyes before he finally spoke

"Eggman" he whispered before suddenly screaming "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOUUUUUUUU!"

There was a huge explosion and Shadow's body was enveloped in Chaos Energy. It was Dark Shadow again! The room began to crumble and collapse before the commander shouted "Use the Tranquilizers!"

The guards nodded and fired several at Shadow, he powered down and collapsed, passing out.


	8. Falling Away From Me

A few hours later, Shadow awoke in a cell, chained to the wall with Steel chains. He pulled at the chains but couldn't break them. "You fucking chains" Shadow muttered "I'll kill you". Suddenly, the memories came rushing back. Eggman was still alive. And that new hedgehog. Xero... Shadow's eyes widened and he felt his blood run cold. He shook violently and screamed, and tore the chains off the wall and stormed over to the door. He readied his foot and slammed it into the door, smashing it off the locks and sending it into the wall across the hall. He stormed out, with rage in his eyes. A guard approached his with his weapon drawn and aimed at shadow.

"Freeze!" The guard shouted. There was a flash of light and Shadow disappeared.

"Huh?!" The guard shouted before suddenly, a hand ripped through his chest. He looked down to see Shadow's fist clutching his heart. Shadow crushed it in his hands before kicking the guard in the back so hard he flew through the corridor and smashed into the wall at the end.

A security camera was watching the whole events. From the control room, the Commander watched as Shadow stormed down the hallway.

He sighed and turned to his right hand man.

"What's the status of the jet squadron?" He asked

The soldier shook his head and said "I don't know, Sir. I'll send a message in"

The soldier wandered over to his computer and punched in a few keys before a link established to one of the cockpits of the jets.

"Jet Squadron B-12-8, this is Headquarters. What's your status?" He asked

The soldier in the cockpit of the jet looked down at the screen and began to speak

"Mission going smoothly, sir. Currently approaching Eggman Warship on the outskirts of Titan. Preparing to engage in combat"

The soldier nodded and gave a thumbs up at the pilot.

"Godspeed" he said before deactivating the com. The Commander reached over and flicked a switch on the keyboard in front of him and the screen in front of him activated. It was a front view from one of the fighter pilots. The squadron approached Eggman's colossal warship, which was floating around Jupiter's moon.

The commander turned to his subordinate and said "Send a team to deal with Shadow"

The soldier saluted and left the room.

In space, the Squadron readied their weapons and aimed at the Eggman's ship.

"Get ready to fire" one of the pilots said over the intercom. Before they could do anything, a bay door opened and something emerged into space. It was Xero.

"Hedgehog has appeared from the

Ship! What should we do?" Asked one of the pilots

"Fire at will!" The leader said. The jet squadron aimed and fired a barrage of bullets and missiles at the Hedgehog. Xero stood his

Ground and smirked as he was struck by the bullets and the missiles. There was an explosion and Xero was swallowed by the smoke.

"I think we got him" one of the pilots shouted over the com. Suddenly a blast of energy burst from the smoke and smashed into the craft, blowing it to pieces.

"Man down! Man down!" Another pilot shouted. They looked over to the smoke to see it. Xero was completely unharmed. He smirked and then disappeared in a flash of light before reappearing in front of another jet and slamming his fist through the cockpit, grabbing the pilot and pulling him through the glass. The atmosphere of space froze him to death and his body exploded. Zero turned around and opened fire, firing energy blasts out of his palms into the others shooting them all down.

"AHAHAHAHAH DIE" Xero screamed as he killed all of them. As the last plane was hit, the pilot screamed out "HE'S INVINCIBLE". The com went quiet. The Commander sighed.

"Damn. Looks like we'll have to... commence Plan B" he whispered. Suddenly the door to the room burst off its hinges and smashed into the computer screen over the room. Shadow stood in the doorway, clutching the severed head of a soldier. He crushed the head in his hand and drank the blood. Shadow's iPod was playing Chop Suey! By SOAD

A load of guards pointed their guns at shadow but he just laughed and said "do it pussies I'll just dodge and murder all of you". The commander said "drop your weapons now" and they did. Shadow marched over to the commander and threw the remains of the solider at him. The commander was repulsed. Shadow said "next time, if you try anything funny like locking me up I'll make it so that that Eggfucker and that gay purple asshat don't have to destroy the earth because I'll have already done it". Shadow was hardcore like that. The commander nodded and said "understood". Shadow laughed and lit another fat fucking blunt. It was so fat that the fumes were making people high all across the facility. "Anyway" said shadow "what's going on?". The commander simply pointed at the screen showing the last battle of the jet squadron. Shadow laughed like a ruthless motherfucker when he saw the video but then said "that dumbass Xero seems like a fun challenge. Who the fuck does he think he is saying he's the true ultimate lifeform? There's only one ultimate lifeform in this universe and it's shadow the god damn hedgehog, you gays"

The commander said "listen shadow, this is very important. In one week's time we are going to launch you into space. You will make contact in 3 days with Eggman's ship. You are to eliminate Eggman, Xero and the new egg carrier, understood?" Shadow nodded and said "alright but don't expect me to be your fucking errand boy understand dick head?". The commander nodded and turned away. "Right fags, I'm going. Fuck you all dumb gays". Shadow took his last hit of his fucking massive blunt and threw it at a solider. As shadow laughed, the commander shook his head and whispered "god help us all"


	9. My Way

Shadow left the military complex and hopped in his radical black mustang which had flames painted on the side and the word 'DEATH' spray painted on the roof. Shadow was just that metal as fuck. He hit the gas and smashed out of the front gate to the facility, scaring the shit out of a guard. Shadow spun the wheel and headed to down town station square. As he was driving, he grabbed a CD Of Creed, another heavy metal band Shadow loved and put on one of his favourite songs by them 'With Arms Wide Open'. Shadow sang along in a deep gruff voice to the dark lyrics. Shadow knew they were a dumb Christian band but their music was so good he could forgive them for that. Barely. As he was driving, shadow drove past the cemetery. He smirked and swerved the car through the gates and across the graveyard. He stopped the car and jumped out and stood at Sonic's grave. The words 'RIP sonic the hedgehog, 1991-2018: a hero to all'. Shadow laughed maniacally like an axe maniac and whipped his 16" out and pissed all over sonic's grave for the second time. After that, he opened up his trunk and took the sledge hammer that was sitting next to a tied up charmy bee. Charmy screamed through the gag in his mouth but Shadow rammed his fist into Charmy's stupid fucking face and knocked him clean out. Shadow then took the sledgehammer and walked over to Sonic's grave. "So long faggot" he said before swinging the hammer down and smashing the gravestone to a thousand pieces. Shadow smashed the smaller pieces into even smaller pieces and The even smaller pieces into dust . Shadow took out an upside down wooden cross, and wrote 'BYE BYE FAGHOG, SIGNED SATAN' and put it on top of Sonic's grave. Satisfied he hopped back in his car and sped off down to the highway once more.

Shadow reached downtown station square and checked his Iphone 11. He had an appointment at 5:30 with some stupid faggot who apparently wanted the best weed he had. Shadow grew several types of weed, all of it incredibly strong and powerful. The lowest tier was said to cause intense paranoia and hallucinations, the low tier could knock out an unprepared idiot for a week, the mid tier caused madness and insanity if you weren't hardcore enough. The high tier was notorious in that it destroyed you instantly if you weren't cool as Fuck. Some say the weed judges who smokes it. There was also the highest tier which only Shadow smoked, which was so powerful

It once killed 50 people when shadow walked by smoking it. when someone shadow hated who he hadn't killed yet ordered Weed, shadow would simple given them oregano and rat poison, and charged top dollar for it. Then they'd die and he'd get loads of cash. Anyway, shadow pulled into a back alley and waited for the idiot who was ordering the second highest tier to arrive. Shadow

Checked his watch and saw the guy was a minute late and was about to leave, hunt down the dick who had wasted his time and massacre him when a car pulled around the corner and someone hopped out. Shadow saw and laughed like a maniac. He got

Out the car, weed in hand and walked to the customer.

"So, you want some of my famous weed, kid?" Shadow said "funny seeing someone like you buy weed, Tails?" Tails was shaking because he had never broken the law before by doing illegal drugs. He'd once walked by some

Teens doing it and he ran home instantly and told sonic who called the cops.

"Ever since sonic died" tails explained "I've been super on edge. I need something to chill Me Down". Shadow laughed at that. What a little faggot.

"Alright, here you go kid" he mocked, throwing a small bag of weed at Tails, it was barely 2 grams. Tails nodded and bowed like a stupid idiot. "Thank you shadow" he said

"That'll be $50,000" shadow said nonchalantly. Tails almost fainted. "I don't have that much money shadow!" Tails yelled "I can't possibly pay that". As soon as Tails had finished speaking, Shadow rammed his fist into tails and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen to me you little two

Tailed faggot, you've got two days to pay me or else I'm going to send you to see your blue retard friend, understand me?" He yelled

Tails nodded terrified.

Shadow turned to leave but before he did Tails said "uh shadow, could

You roll it for me?" Shadow laughed and turned around, grabbed the weed and quickly rolled it. Tails bowed again and shadow just wanted to murder him there and then. "You gonna smoke it then?" Shadow demanded

Tails froze and said "uh... s-sure". Tails put the joint to his mouth and pulled out a cheap lighter. He lit the weed and inhaled. Then exhaled.

"T-this is some good shit shado-" tails froze before curling into a ball and screaming. Shadow laughed, he'd given the tails the insanity weed. Tails screamed and cried and began tearing out his own fur and eating it.

"GOD HELP ME" he screeched so hard his voice broke. He crumpled to the floor and began thrashing about while shadow laughed and laughed and laughed. Shadow videoed the whole thing and put it on liveleak as 'gay retard fox can't handle weed'. Shadow leaned down and whispered in Tails' ear. "Guess what faggot? I killed sonic" Tails eyes widened and be screeched in pain before ripping some teeth out and smashing his head against the wall. He eventually passed out and shadow reached into tails jacket pockets and stole his keys. Before he left he turned around and smashed his foot into

tails' face, breaking his nose and teeth. Shadow spat on him and then He hopped back into the mustang and sped off to Tails' home.

Shadow arrived a few minutes later, smoking a blunt and blasting 'People = Shit'. He took the keys to the door but decided not to use them and threw them into the sewerage drain and instead kicked the door in. Tails had a small apartment with a gay modern decor. Shadow walked into the living room and saw a huge painting of sonic on the wall. He laughed and said "what a fucking freak". He took out a can of spray paint and sprayed the words 'GAY AND DEAD' on the painting. He opened the drawers and found a piggy bank withTails life savings in. Shadow smashed it and took the cash inside. A clean $22,000. Not enough for the weed. He looked around and grabbed some

Fancy ornaments, some gay jewellery which Tails had for some gay reason and the tv. As he was searching, Shadow uncovered a small envelope in the floorboards. He opened it up to find a letter. It read

'Dear Miles, your grandfather left you this in his will. Use it wisely'. Inside was $30,000. Shadow laughed like a madman and pocketed the cash. Now he had the $50,000 and he could sell the stolen goods for more. Before shadow left, he took out his gasoline and drenched the house in it. Shadow lit a fat blunt and smoked it down before throwing the blunt onto the gas and walking away as the house burst into

Flames. "Take that gay flying freak" he cackled as the house burnt to the ground


	10. Got The Life

The next day, shadow was awoken by a knock at the door. Furious he grabbed his sword Tetsume and opened the door, aimed the sword at the persons throat and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" It was Knuckles. He said "Jesus chill shadow it's just me". Shadow put his sword down and said "what the fuck are you doing here?". Knuckles shook his head and said "It's Tails, the police found him in an alleyway, screaming and raving about God and Sonic. Someone had beaten him half to death. Worse yet, his house had been burned to the ground and his car destroyed. I went to go see him in the hospital and... the doctor said he's lost his mind. He's thrashing around and screaming like a madman" Shadow lit a cigarette and said "yeah what's your point?". Knuckles suddenly grabbed shadow and slammed him against the wall.

"I THINK YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT MY POINT IS" Knuckles yelled "I've seen these effects before you bastard, this is your weed. You gave it to him and it drove him mad, then you robbed him and burnt his house to the ground". There was silence before Shadow started laughing uncontrollably. "That's right Knux, I smashed his Fucking teeth in then robbed him For everything he had. You're really an idiot". Knuckles tightened his grip on shadow's collar and gritted his teeth

"You're a fucking bastard. If Sonic were still here, we'd make you pay" he choked out while tears rolled down his cheeks like a dumb gay.

Shadow cackled again

"If only eh? Please, I took out that blue faglord with ease. He was a joke."

Knuckles' eyes shot up at Shadow. Rage and tears filled them.

"Y-You killed sonic?" He finally choked out. Shadow grinned evilly and laughed again. "Oh yeah I did, I stabbed him with this sword here. And he died like a fucking coward".

Knuckles body started going numb. He wretched and started to weep. "you son of a bitch. I'll fucking... I'll" knuckles sobbed. Shadow cut him off and said "you'll do what, knuckles? Kill me? We both know that won't end well for you. Turn me into the cops? They're on my fucking payroll. Tell your gay pussy friends that I did it? Then I'll kill them all in front of you. You can't win Knuckles, just accept it". With that, Knuckles swung at Shadow but shadow dodged and rammed his knee into Knuckles' stomach. He fell to the ground and heaved violently before vomiting on the floor. Shadow grabbed knuckles' admitted cool Korn like dreads and pulled his head Back, smashing his fist into it. Knuckles got up swinging but Shadow pulled out Tetsume and slashed at him. Knuckles arm fell to the ground and he screamed in pain, before shadow rushed over and jabbed the sword, straight into his chest. Knuckles coughed up blood before falling to the ground in a heap. Shadow began laughing like a madman. He picked up the corpse and dragged it indoors.

Throwing it on the couch, he put on Follow The Leader by Korn and started screaming along to "It's On!". Shadow went over and tore out Knuckles left eye and ate it. Then he leaned in real close and whispered in his ear "That's for waking me up early, retard". Then he cut off Knuckles' right arm and ate it like a madman. "That's for grabbing me!". Then he swung and screamed "AND THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL ME!" He sliced off both his legs and threw them in the refrigerator for later. Now knuckles was a limbless body. Shadow leaned over and grabbed Knuckles before throwing him out of the window into the dumpster below while laughing to himself. He sang out "IT'S ON!" before going back to bed.

As shadow got back to bed he suddenly remembered. The weed would eventually wear off after a few months. Tails had seen him steal the money and the car. Worse yet, he would tell the others about sonic. Shadow could easily kill them but he really couldn't be bothered. He had to sort this out by himself. Shadow sighed and grabbed an AK from his stash before hopping into his car and speeding off to the hospital where Tails was. He arrived a bit later and lit another massive super blunt. He got out, loaded his gun and entered the hospital. A nurse screamed when she saw shadow but he blew her away quickly. Shadow stormed through the hospital and gunned down half the staff there. He saw a nurse and fired at her, she fell to the floor and shadow marched over, grabbed her and screamed "WHERE IS TAILS?!" The nurse pointed down the hall to a room and shadow said "thanks bitch" before shooting her. He marched down the corridor and kicked open the door to Tails' room. He was still shaking and yelling and Shadow opened fire on the doctor and killed him. He marched over to tails and pulled out a desert eagle and pointed it at Tails forehead. Just then, Tails stopped shaking and stared shadow dead in the eyes. His eyes filled with rage and hate, tails whispered "damn you to hell Shadow". Shadow chucked and pulled the trigger, killing tails. "I've been there before Faggot, and I loved it" he whispered before diving out the window into his car and speeding off as police swarmed the building


	11. Forgotten

In the control room of the government building, the commander was watching a news report on the big screen. The news reporter said "Our top story today: Massacre at station square hospital. At 10AM this morning, a figure cloaked in black entered station square hospital and shot several nurses and doctors. One patient was killed in the attack, Miles Prower, a companion of famed hero Sonic The Hedgehog. Miles was known for helping Sonic in defending the world and his death has been the latest in a series of brutal murders around station square. Police say the suspect escaped before they arrived, and is still on the large"

The commander switched the screen off and sighed.

"Shadow... you bastard" he muttered. Suddenly the door to the room opened up and armed guards walked in. A man in a suit followed. The commander Turned And saluted him.

"Mister President" he said "What can I do for you?"

The president walked over to the commander and shook his hand. "How's the situation going with the egg carrier?" He asked

The commander sighed and said "Currently nothing to report, it's still idling around Jupiter, sir. It appears as if Eggman is... waiting for someone to attack"

"I see" the president replied "Would that someone be Shadow perhaps?" The commander nodded grimly.

"Speaking of Shadow, I need to have a word with you about him" the president continued "Why is it that you have been protecting him?"

The commander didn't answer.

"You're on thin ice, commander" the president spoke "Shadow is incredibly dangerous, we all know he was repsoblibe for the massacre this morning, and not only that, he's killed countless others. Thousands of innocent people lost to him, including Sonic The Hedgehog and Tails"

The commander said "Sir, please. You have no idea how difficult this is for me too. But... he's our only

Chance at defeating Eggman and his new creation. Think of it as collateral damage"

The president scoffed "Collateral damage?! Thousands are dead and many more will die with we let this maniac run free. Listen well, commander. When shadow returns from his mission, he is to be executed, understand me?"

The commander stated at the blank comm screen. He sighed again.

"Yes sir, as you wish" he muttered

The president turned and marched out of the room, guards following him.

The commander grimaced. His job just got a whole lot worse.

Shadow was sitting in his apartment, smoking a sick blunt and blasting Life is Peachy by Korn. Shadow loved their cool, dark image, tragic and angry lyrics and heavy cool sound. As he was jamming along to A.D.I.D.A.S on his bass, he heard a frantic knock at the door. He gritted his teeth and scowled and said "Who the Fuck is it now?". He opened the door and yelled "WHAT?" Before seeing it was Amy. She was crying frantically and shaking.

"Oh shadow" she choked out "Tails is dead and... Knuckles has gone

Missing. I don't know what to do. First Rouge, then sonic, then tails and now possibly Knuckes. Oh god I'm so scared". She hugged shadow and cried again like a bitch. Shadow grit his teeth again and scowled but didn't want to tell Amy he'd killed half three of those people, because that would mean he couldn't Fuck her anymore.

"Yeah sucks don't it?" He """"reassured"""" her "come in". He lead her into his apartment and into his bedroom. Shadow put on 'Cameltosis' by Korn, followed by Porno Creep, Nookie and ADIDAS again on a playlist to set the mood. As soon as they entered the room, Shadow tore Amy's close off and she squeaked in excitement.

"Ah shadow please I'm still mourning. We can't keep doing this" she asked before shadow smacked her across the face and whipped out his super cock.

"I don't give a fucking shit" he laughed "Who the Fuck is gonna stop us? Sonic certainly isn't". Amy started crying again and Shadow said "awww are you crying again? Here, suck on this" and he handed her his fucking super 17" cock. Amy nodded and started to suck shadow's super boner.

"Faster, cunt" he ordered and she did. Shadow finally blew his load into Amy's mouth. Then he pushed her back and smashed it into her clitoris. She screamed as shadow fucked it harder and harder. Shadow pulled out leaned down and bit her clit off. Amy came 12 times and screamed. Shadow said "don't worry whore, it'll grow back" before he punched her in the gut.

"Now get the fuck out of my house you filthy slut" he ordered. Amy nodded and smiled gleefully. She loved when shadow treat her like

Filth. She got up and left the apartment while shadow lit a massive fucking blunt again and get absolutely fucking smashed on his omega weed. Oh yeah, he's that hardcore.


	12. Y'all Want A Single

The next day, Shadow was set to head off to space to fight that stupid motherfucker Xero. Shadow was excited because it meant more death and murder. He woke up early to polish his guns and sword and to train. At around 8AM he hopped in his black mustang and drove off to the government headquarters. When he entered the com room, the commander saluted and said "Shadow, this means a lot to us. The human race salutes you". Shadow laughed and said "don't care, you fucker. Just point me to the spaceship so I can get this job over and done with". The commander nodded and guided shadow to a separate room where a huge rocket ship was preparing for lift off.

"I'd offer you some weapons but I sense you've come prepared" the commander stated

"Yep" shadow nodded "why the Fuck wouldn't I?"

As shadow walked towards the ship, a guard stopped him and said "we need to search you first for any foreign objects"

Shadow snarled and pulled out his sword.

"Guns, weed and CDs. That's what I've got you fucking asshole" he yelled. The guard stepped back, terrified. Shadow said "now what do you say?"

The guard stammered "S-sorry?"

Shadow laughed and said "Wrong answer" and rushed at the guard slicing his arm off. The guard screamed in pain and shadow said "You're supposed to say "I'm sorry, dark lord shadow", UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed before slicing the guard's head off. Shadow laughed and licked the blood off the sword and walked away.

Shadow climbed the tower and seated himself in the rocket ship.

"Godspeed Shadow" the commander said to shadow, saluting him.

"Fuck off" Shadow replied and closed the shuttle door. The ship's engines lit and the countdown began. Shadow noticed a 'no smoking' sign in the cabin. He laughed and smashed the sign with his fist and lit a massive joint. He exhaled and said "time to rock, motherfuckers".

"3, 2, 1! Blast off!" The engineers yelled.

"IT'S ON!" Shadow screamed as the ship took off into the atmosphere. As the ship sailed off into space, the commander looked down at his gun. "See You soon, you bastard" he muttered and walked off back to the comm room.

As shadow sailed through space, he inhaled his blunt and laughed, stoned as fuck. He look around but couldn't find a CD player in the ship. He screamed "THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS. I ASKED FOR A CD PLAYER ON THIS FUCKING SHIP AND THEY COULDN'T EVEN GET THAT RIGHT". He grabbed his sword and started swinging wildly. Thankfully, he'd brought his IPod and an Aux cable. Shadow pulled it out and hooked it up and started blasting 'Take A Look Around' by Limp Bizkit. He yelled

"I KNOW WHY YOU WANNA HATE ME - CAUSE HATE IS ALL THE WORLD HAS EVEN SEEN LATELY" as the ship sailed towards Jupiter where the Egg Carrier was waiting.


	13. Porno Creep

Chapter 13: Porno Creep

As the ship cruised through space, shadow opened his backpack while head banging to Deftones. He took out a Marilyn Manson and Rob Zombie poster and painted the walls of the ship black. At one point, shadow dropped the brush so he pulled out his gun and shot it. He laughed like a madman and then whipped out his 18" cock and dipped it in the paint and used that as a paintbrush. Since his dick was so big, he painted the walls ten times faster. Shadow laughed again and grabbed his bong and took a super human hit. He exhaled the smoke. He was hotboxing in a space shuttle. Oh yeah, THAT is cool.

Meanwhile on The Egg Carrier, Xero entered Ergman's lab. Eggman was working on something. Xero said "hey doc, stop and listen to me fag". The doctor sighed and turned to him. He said "what do you need, Xero". Xero smirked and said "hm, well I want to ask you about this Shadow. Is it true I'm based off him?". Eggman nodded in response "Yes that is true. Your DNA is structured around Shadow's. On the space colony arc, I uncovered some cells of shadow and used them to craft You. I made you stronger and faster than shadow though". Xero pulled out his Katana: Yetsubo and rushed at Eggman, holding it to his neck.

"Listen here retard" Xero said "how dare you compare me to that fucking waste of space. If you ever do that again, I'll tear your fucking head off, shit down your throat and play tennis with your fucking nuts, understand me you fucking prickbag?" Eggman nodded, terrified. Xero laughed and left, putting on his IPod and started blasting System of A Down. Eggman scowled and turned back to his work. "That damn Xero" he muttered "I should've known he'd be like Shadow. Curses".

Back on the space shuttle, Shadow was practicing his sword technique. Shadow looked down at tetsume and remembered how he came across the blade...


	14. Toxicity

Chapter 14: Toxicity

The year was 2005, six months after Shadow massacred the 700+ people after Rouge's death. Shadow had decided to get away from Station Square. He knew the one place on earth he felt most at home. Japan. After he stole some tickets at the airport, Shadow hopped on the plane and landed a few hours later. When Shadow landed, he got off and looked around Tokyo. He went into a bar and ordered some Raman and sake, his favourite drink besides beer. After that the waiter said "that's ¥1200 please" and Shadow replied in perfect Japanese "Fuck off faggot" before punching the waiter in the gut and smashing his face into the bowl. Shadow hopped up and left the bar. As he left, he spotted a biker drive bar. Shadow laughed and pulled out his Barretta and jumped into the road. He stood dead ahead of the biker, aimed the gun and fired, hitting him and throwing the driver off the bike. Shadow did a front flip and landed perfectly on the bike before it stopped and he continued to drive it. Shadow laughed like a maniac. He lit a blunt while driving but the wind blew away the fire on his lighter. Shadow screamed "fucking wind! I'll kill you" and he fired at the wind. The bullets hit a bunch of random people and shadow laughed. He found a fancy hotel, kicked the door in and pointed a gun at the clerk and screamed "GIVE ME A FUCKING SUITE OR YOU DIE". The clerk nodded and gave Shadow the entire top floor. Shadow laughed and hopped into the elevator.

When he got to the top floor, Shadow stepped into his room. It was 100m long and had an indoor pool, a casino, a 200" tv, an unlimited mini bar and an emperor sized bed that was 5000 inches across. Shadow laughed and grabbed a beer and put the tv on. The news was reporting about the people shadow had fucking murdered. He laughed and said to himself "serves them right ahaha. I love being badass". Shadow opened his briefcase which was full of weed. Shadow rolled a super huge blunt. He lit it and inhaled it. Then shadow got an idea. He grabbed some of his notorious knock out weed, lit it and went into the hallway outside his room. He saw a vent and rammed his foot into it, breaking it open. Shadow leaned in and exhaled his weed into the vent which lead into every room in the hotel.

The weed knocked out everyone in the hotel, meaning shadow had the entire hotel to himself. He then went into every single room and robbed every single person there. He also sprayed the words 'SHADOW - I AM THE DARKNESS OF THE SOUL' in every room. By the time he was done Shaodw had stolen a good ¥30,000,000,000 yen. He laughed and decided he was bored. Shadow looked around the room and then ran at super speed and crashed at super speed Out the window towards the ground 150 floors below. Shadow did a couple of flips and landed on top of his motorbike. He kicked it into gear and drove off down the street towards the casino.


	15. Points of Authority

Chapter 15: Points of Authority

When shadow arrived at the casino, he sped towards the main doors. He jumped off at the last second and did a sick flip as the bike crashed into the doors blowing them open. Shadow stormed in and marched over to the roulette table and said "put it all on red motherfucker". Shadow pulled out his sword and pointed at the teller. The roulette guy nodded and put it on the table and spun the wheel. Shadow watched as the ball fell into the black but he glared at the teller who then kicked the table to make sure it got into red. Shadow had won a cool ¥250,000,000,000,000. Shadow laughed like a madman at all his money. Just then a guy approached shadow, wearing a suit and sunglasses. Shadow

said "what the fuck do you want?" And the man said "My boss would like to play a game with you, is that ok?" Shadow noticed the gun in the man's jacket and he said "well looks like I don't have a choice anyway, alright faggot take me to him". The man led to Shadow to small side lounge behind a velvet curtain. Inside a big fat fuck was sitting with a couple of hot Asian babes. When they saw shadow they all gasped because they could see the outline of his "19 inch cock through his JYNCO jeans. The big fat fucker said "I saw your performance out there, I would like to challenge you to a game of a blackjack". Shadow said "heh, I always like a good challenge. What are the rules, though don't expect me to follow them". The fat fucker said "this is the only rule". Suddenly the sunglasses wearing fucker from before placed a collar around shadow. Shadow screamed and said "WHAT THE FUCK?". He reached for his gun but the collar shocked him. Shadow yelled in rage and said "what the fuck are you doing?!"

The fat fucker stood up and said "this is to make sure you don't try to attack us. You see, hedgehog, we are Yakuza men. My Name is Kuma and my friend here is Shiro". Shadow chuckled "I knew it, you fucking yakuza stand out from a mile away". Kuma glared and said "watch your mouth you little rat". Shadow said "fuck you, just tel me the fucking rules before I break out of this gay collar and rip your throat out". Kuma laughed and said "I like your style. The rules are simple, a standard game of black jack. The bet is all the money in your pocket. First to 3 wins. If you lose, I get the money and the collar will detonate and kill you. If you win, I will give you freedom, all the money in this casino and these beautiful women. Deal?" Shadow laughed and said "alright you fat fucker, I'll do it. Time to duel!"

The two sat down at a poker table and Shiro shuffled and dealt the cards. Kuma checked his cards and smirked. "Stick" he said. Shadow look at his cards.

A 2 and a 4.

Shadow scowled. 'Fuck this gay game' he thought. Shadow was much better at Yu-Gi-Oh and smoking weed. Shadow said "twist" and was dealt another card. A King. "Twist" he said again. Another King. Shadow had gone bust. Shadow muttered fuck and Kuma showed his cards. Two queens. A 20. "Sorry Hedgehog" said Kuma "Looks like it's a point to me". Shadow glared "yeah, looks like it is".

Game 2 -

The cards were dealt and shadow checked his cards. Two 4s. "Twist", a 5. "Twist", a jack. He'd gone bust again. "What the fuck" shadow said under his breath. Kuma checked his cards. "Stick". He flipped his cards over. Two Kings again. Shadow scowled again. Was this game rigged? Come to think of it, these were Yakuza he was dealing with. He wouldn't put it past them. Still, if he lost this next game, Shadow would

Lose his life and his money.

Game 3 -

The cards were dealt. Shadow looked at this cards. 1 and a 2. Shadow glanced over at Kuma's cards, then he noticed. They both had a little tear on the top of them. The motherfucker was using marked cards. Meaning he was guaranteed to win every time. Shadow was getting garbage ones. "That fat fucker. I'll fucking murder him for this". Shadow got an idea and smirked.

"Stick" he said. Kuma raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that one. Shadow was laughing like a Fucking axe murderer in his head.

"T-twist" Kuma said. He flipped his card. A 3. He'd gone bust.

"GG" said shadow "Looks like it's 2-1". Kuma scowled and whispered to Shiro "make sure he loses this now" Shiro nodded

Game 4 -

Shadow looked at Kuma's cards. They were both marked again. Shadow checked his own. Shiro had played him the joker. Shadow chuckled and when no one was looking Shadow swapped the card with a real

One. Shadow said "Stick". Kuma began sweating at that. If shadow could bluff his way through this, he could win.

"Twist" Kuma said again. He checked his cards. He'd gotten a 23. Shadow had won again. Kuma grumbled. "What the fuck are you doing, hedgehog?" He asked. Shadow laughed and said "just playing the game you fat fuck. It's 2-2 now. Next one wins it"

Game 5 -

As soon as Shiro dealt the cards, Shadow said "STICK!" Without even checking them. Kuma screamed "you Fucking bastard, stop bluffing now. Check your fucking cards". Shadow laughed and said "alright then" and he flipped them over. A king and an ace. A perfect 21. Shadow turned to

Kuma and said "let's see yours then". Kuma began sweating and he checked his cards slowly. A 20. Exactly as he had planned. Through bluffing and sheer luck, Shadow had won. The collar fell off Shadow's neck and he laughed like a madman. Kuma pulled out a gun and fired at Shadow but he was too fast, Shadow smashed his fist into his face and ripped out his left eye. Kuma screamed and shadow grabbed his Revolver and fired into Kuma's face, blowing his head open. Shiro turned to run but Shadow shot him in the back of the leg and he fell and screamed. Shadow walked over and put a gun to his head and said "take me to your boss now, faggot". Shiro nodded in terror and led Shadow outside to a car. Shiro started driving while Shadow held a gun to his head, heading straight to the head of the Yakuza.


	16. Hit The Floor

Chapter 16: Hit The Floor

30 minutes later, Shiro pulled up the car at a large mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo. Shadow opened the door and said "Thanks, what's your name again?" Shiro stammered "S-Shiro". Shadow smirked and pulled the trigger on his gun, blowing Shiro's fucking head open against the window. Shadow laughed and said "more like Gayro" before hopping out the car. He walked over to the mansion and did a flip over the gates. Some guards noticed him and aimed but shadow sped past them, pulled out his shotgun and blasted holes in both of them. Shadow kicked open the door

To the mansion and the guards screamed when they saw a black and red hedgehog wearing JNCO jeans, a leather trench coat, spiked shoes, smoking a blunt and holding a shotgun standing there with a look that said "I'm going kill all of you". The guards fired but shadow teleported behind one and blew his head open, he whipped out his machine gun and gunned down all the other guards. Shadow laughed and pissed on the corpses before rushing down the hall of the mansion.

More guards came as shadow ran towards the top of the mansion but he dealt with them with a bullet. Shadow finally found the main office room of the mansion on the top floor. He Kicked the door open and aimed the gun. There was another fat fucking bastard sitting there and some other Yakuza with an eyepatch. Shadow said "You're the head of the yakuza?" The big fat fucker said "I am, my name is Matsumoto. This is Majima, my right hand man"

Shadow said "cut the bullshit you fat fucker. I'm here to fucking kill you both". Matsumoto laughed at that

"You're an honest man. Majima, take him out!" He yelled

Majima jumped in front of shadow and pulled out a sword. "Prepare to die, you worm!" Majima yelled. Shadow said "fuck off you dumb gay" and rushed at him. Shadow dodged Majima's swing and fired a bullet but Majima sliced the bullet in half with his sword. Majima swung again but Shadow dodged, drew a dagger and slammed it into Majima's chest. "Eat this faggot" shadow laughed. Majima collapsed and Shadow grabbed his sword and swung, slicing his head off. Shadow turned to Matsumoto and said "Alright you bag of lard, if I kill you, I become head of the yakuza, is that correct?"

Matusmoto was furious but said "yes, that is our code".

Shadow laughed and said "WELL PREPARE TO MEET YOUR SUCCESSOR, MOTHERFUCKER". Matsumoto kicked his table at shadow and grabbed a sword, he drew it and shadow noticed the blade. It was the famed blade of the Yakuza, known for its extreme power. Shadow sliced the table in half and clashed blades with Matsumoto. "You filthy rat" Matsumoto said "How dare you come here. You kill my men, destroy my home and try to kill me. You're a gutless coward, a spineless fuckin' pissant. When I kill you I'll string you by your innards and piss on your fucking remains you worthless rotten cunt". Shadow laughed and said "Fuck you retard". Shadow kicked Matsumoto and jumped up, swinging down but Matsumoto dodged and punched shadow sending him flying back. Shadow looked down and noticed something. His slipknot t-shirt was torn. Shadow's eyes filled with disgust and rage. He screamed "YOU BASTARD, TIME TO DIE". There was a blast of light and in the middle of the room... was Dark Shadow.

Matsumoto gasped and said "What the fuck?!". Dark Shadow rushed at Matsumoto. The fat bastard swung and hit shadow's arm but shadow slammed his fist into his stomach and ripped out Matsumoto's entrails. Shadow laughed and began to eat them before he grabbed the fat fuck's face and tore his head clean off. Blood errupted from the wound and shadow bathed himself in it. "HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA" he screamed "I WIN. I ALWAYS WIN". Shadow powered down and threw the head at the wall so hard as soon as it hit the wall it exploded. Shadow looked around and saw a small radio. He picked it up and switched the setting to 'all units'. He turned it on and said "Good evening my friends, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog but you may call me Dark Lord Shadow. I've just killed your boss and ate his Fucking guts and that makes me your new boss. Everyone is to report back to headquarters at once. See you later faggots".

Shadow smashed the radio and did a front flip into the boss' chair. He lit a massive fucking super blunt and inhaled. Shadow laughed and said "it's good to be king".


End file.
